fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Death of Darth Mage
"The Separatist Council is dead master," Vader told the small blue display of Darth Sidious. "Excellent, Excellent." Sidious repeated several times. "Send a message to the Trade Federation ships. Tell them the entire Separatist droid army is to be shut down immediately." "Yes Master," Vader replied obediently. "Also Lord Vader I've sent Asajj Ventress to join you and Darth Mage on Mustafar." Sidious added. "What for Master?" Vader questioned. "Watch for coming danger Lord Vader. Her assistance will be helpful to you and Darth Mage in the future." Sidious replied then closed the connection. As the connection closed Asajj Ventress fighter pulled and landed next to Darth Mage's on the docking bay. The slender woman leapt from her seat and flipped, landing directly in front of Darth Vader and Darth Mage. "I've been instructed to assist the both of you," She hissed. Vader opened his mouth to say something when he noticed Padmé Amidala ship floating down from the sky. He pushed past Asajj and headed for the ship's opening hatch. Padmé came walking slowly from the hatch, holding her stomach and the wall for support. "Padmé what are you doing here?" Vader asked. "I heard terrible things about you Anakin," Padmé said reaching out and falling into her loves arms. "Obi-Wan told me you murdered a group of younglings and other insane things." She paused and stared into his eyes. "I just needed to be with you. To look you in the eyes and know that they were lies." Padmé stared up into Anakin's eyes and paused. Her facial expression changed and she took a step back. "You did do it. Didn't you?" she demanded. Vader reached for her and she pulled back. "I did what I did for the Republic! For us and our future!" Vader shouted. "Anakin how could you?" Tears began to swell up in Padmé's eyes. "I won't lose you the way I lost my mother!" Vader bellowed. "I'm becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed. Only my power can save your life!" "I don't even know you anymore," Padmé burst into full blown crying now. "You've changed Anakin. You're not Anakin anymore." "I did this for you!" Vader screamed again. "Stop shouting at her Anakin!" Obi-Wan stepped from the hatch followed by Harry and Hermione. "RON!" Hermione screamed when she noticed he was standing in the distance. She started to run towards him but Harry grabbed her arm and stopped her. "He's a Sith now Hermione," Harry said coldly. "Remember what we came here to do." "RON STOP THIS!" Hermione began tearing up and pleading with her old friend. "You brought them here!" Vader shouted pointing at Padmé. "You brought them here to kill me." "No Anakin." Padmé tearfully replied. "Never." "LIAR!" In a fit of rage Vader caught his beloved Padmé in a tight Force Choke. He held the grip tight for a few moments. "LET HER GO ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan bellowed stepping forward. Darth Mage and Asajj Ventress walked directly beside Darth Vader silently. He released Padmé from the Force Choke and let her body collapse to the ground. Obi-Wan, Harry and Hermione circled around and leaned over to check her pulse. "If you're not with me then you're my enemy." Vader said coldly. Obi-Wan was shocked. He stood silently for a moment while Harry and Hermione took places at his side. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." Obi-Wan slowly reached and made the blue blade appear from his lightsaber. "You will try," Vader shot back quickly drawing his blue bladed lightsaber and leading forward engaging Obi-Wan. Hermione used the force to push Asajj backwards as she charged forward brandishing her green lightsaber. Asajj summoned both her red sabers and lunged forward trying to drive them both through Hermione but the Jedi/Witch skillfully blocked. Harry and Ron stood staring at each other while their companions dueled beside them, neither saying a word just staring almost unblinking and not breathing. "What the hell is going on Ron?" Harry finally demanded. "Weak little Ronald Weasly is no more," Darth Mage shot back. "I am Darth Mage now." "Why are you doing this?" Harry asked a hint of pain in his voice. "You were my best friend. My brother." "You stole her from me!" Mage shouted back. "She was mine!" "You turned to the dark side because Hermione loves me?" Harry was shocked. "I didn't steal anything she picked me and you were jealous." "When I'm done with you she'll be picking up your different pieces." Mage replied and summoned the lightsaber that was sitting at his waist. Harry did the same. "So be it." They circled each other slowly moving around; suddenly Mage charged forward and began taking the offensive. He swung powerful and precise strikes forcing Harry to take steps backwards and defend himself. Mage was using the anger and resent he felt towards Harry to give him more power like Darth Sidious had told him. He could feel the force inside him growing stronger the angrier he got. Harry blocked high but Mage lifted his leg and booted Harry in the chest sending him stumbling backwards. Mage started to walk forward but Harry opened his palm and fired off a huge red and black blasting charm. Mage barely leapt to the side dodging the deadly attack then rolled to his feet and drew his wand. Harry spun his lightsaber around and came forward while Mage mumbled a quick spell and shot it from his wand. Harry rolled under the attack and tried to slice Mage's ankles off but the Sith jumped up dodging and began attacking right back. The two Wizard/Jedi's sabers locked together and began buzzing loudly as they stared hatefully at each other. Harry pulled back then came forward swinging his lightsaber like a helicopter. Darth Mage jumped back out of range then pulled his foot back and kicked the air catching Harry with a Force Kick. Harry felt a massive pressure in his hips and ribs before he was flung to the right several feet. Darth Mage grinned and dragged his lightsaber's blade along the ground slightly as he stalked forward. Harry was not unconscious, just waiting. The second Mage was in range Harry lifted him from the ground with Force Grip then flung him backwards into several large canisters. The young Jedi then searched for and summoned his lightsaber before moving towards Mage's crumpled body. "Finished Ron?" Harry taunted knowing his old friend was far from done. It hurt Harry that they had reached such a point in their friendship. Ron was like a brother to him but he was consumed by the dark side and had to be stopped. Darth Mage quickly climbed to his feet grimacing. "I said don't call me that!" he bellowed and charged forward. Their lightsabers collided together causing a dazzling display of sparks to fill the air. Mage face twisted with disgust and he swung his lightsaber again with more force and anger. Harry pulled his lightsaber up to defend the attack but was sent back a few inches from the impact. He had no time to react and was forced immediately to fend off Darth Mage's relentless advance. Mage swung from the right then downward, left and up again swinging his lightsaber with one hand in an unorthodox manner. Darth Mage then took a step to the right and attempted to slice Harry across the neck, down the chest, on the thigh and then the shoulder. Harry was masterfully fending off everything perfectly. But Darth Mage was swelling with anger inside him and had bountiful amounts of energy burning inside him. He would not tire soon. He pressed forward growing more angry by the second swinging his lightsaber like a baseball bat with both hands at Harry. Harry barely leapt backwards dodging the deadly swing. Mage spun and blocked Harries lightsaber on his right then deflected a slice aimed at his waistline. Harry had stolen the offensive and was no pounding away at Darth Mage's defenses. The Sith however was proving to be just as skilled as Harry with a lightsaber as he seemed to effortlessly protect himself from all angles. The two began to exchange rapid blows both attempting to make a real advance towards victory. Mage swung from the right, Harry defended but the power from the strike knocked his lightsaber down. Mage drove his fist into Harries check making him stumble back a few steps. "This fight is over!" he grumbled advancing forward. Mage lifted his lightsaber above the fallen Jedi preparing to finish him. At the last moment Harry lifted his lightsaber and blocked holding Mage at bay for a few seconds. "Advada Kadvera," Harry grunted. Darth Mage felt a sudden chill spread throughout his body. He looked down and saw Harries palm near his stomach. In all his rage and anger he didn't notice Harry was on blocking his strike with one hand leaving his other hand free to attack with wand-less magic. But he didn't even have enough time to think about that. Meer seconds after he looked down all the life left Darth Mage's body and he collapsed limply onto the docking bay, dead. Harry exhaled deeply and looked down at his best friend's body lying dead by his own hand. Born Ronald Weasly died Darth Mage. Category:Fan Fiction